Leviter
by sailortsun
Summary: After confusing the girl two doors down as a fangirl of his, Sasuke finds himself curious about the girl. Mostly because of the fact that she wasn't a fangirl of his. AU


Sasuke has come across a variety of people in his life so far, with most of them turning out to be rather odd. It didn't help that wherever he went, there was at least one person that was borderline obsessed with him. One of those people actually turned out to become a good friend of his, even if he wouldn't like to admit it himself.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't surprised with all the attention he would receive at times. It wasn't like he was ugly or anything. He was, in his (forced) modest opinion, decent looking. And if he were to be honest, he would say he had a cool, mysterious vibe to him. Not to mention that he was smart and charming (in his own crass way).

_But_, if someone asked him to describe himself, he would simply say he wasn't anything special. Sasuke learned that modesty, even if it was a cover up, is everything.

And so, finding a fangirl or two in the places he went posed as no surprise to him. He'd reject them coolly, keep his reputation as an "unreachable cool guy" and have his own ego bolstered. But what was he supposed to do when his fangirl doesn't even approach him?

Sasuke recently moved into an apartment complex by himself for a change of pace. For now one of his friends were staying with Sasuke at his apartment. Sasuke detested the idea of having to share space with Naruto, but Naruto was simply someone who wouldn't take no for an answer. Sasuke found out early in their friendship that simply giving into his demands was easier than arguing with him.

Ignoring the fact that Naruto was temporarily living with him, he liked his new "home". Everyone in the complex kind of minded their own business, with was a relief to Sasuke. He didn't really get along with intrusive people.

Then again, his best friend _is _Naruto.

A month into moving, he noticed something strange. To be more specific — _someone _strange; the girl who resided in the room two doors down.

The girl had never once greeted Sasuke since he he had come, which Sasuke found alright as one of the people in the apartment complex explained that she rarely leaves her room. Some type of hermit, maybe?

Every other day, she would poke her head out and suddenly catch Sasuke's eyes, prompting her to quickly go back into the safety of her home again. Finding it somewhat irritating, Sasuke went to introduce himself the other day, but she had pretended not to be there and didn't open the door.

Sasuke understands that sometimes he may be a bit off-putting, as he always looked like he could give less of a shit (which was true), but he garnered a bit of dislike towards the girl. All he wanted to know is why she hasn't said even a word to him yet.

And today, he'd get his answer.

At rare times, the girl two doors down would go out of her apartment and come back some time later. Today, Sasuke found her as she was about to re-enter her apartment. They locked eyes for a second before she quickly ducked her head down. Sasuke assumed she'd be going in right after, but lo and behold, she came up to him. Now the two were standing outside of Sasuke's door.

Keep her eyes trained on the bag she was holding, she stuttered out a hello that Sasuke barely picked up on. Sasuke didn't say anything in response, and simply analyzed her. She was hesitating, and her grip on her bag tightened. After realizing he wasn't going to say anything, she timidly lifted the bag up slightly, and motioned for Sasuke to take it.

Without a word, Sasuke took it.

"I-It's for —"

"For me," Sasuke said, cutting her off effectively. He watched as she tensed up. "You sure took your sweet time."

"Actually…"

"It's fine. I'll simply look at it as a welcoming gift."

She looked up from under her bangs and frowned. "It's n-not for you…"

Sasuke simply ignored her statement and went on to voice his complaints.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop peeking at me from your door." Known for his uncanny ability to be frank, he continued to call it creepy and obnoxious.

"Ah…b-but I wasn't looking at you. A-And the bag is for y-your friend."

Sasuke scoffed. Poor girl! She was too shy to even admit that the bag was for him. Dismissing her comment once again, Sasuke ended the conversation by saying he'd appreciate it if their contact would end there. And before she could say anything, Sasuke went inside of his apartment, leaving the girl outside.

Locking the door after going in, Sasuke sighed. With another weight off his shoulders, Sasuke was more relieved. An obsessive fangirl in his new home would be too much for him to handle. Hopefully the girl got the message he was trying to send.

Probably hearing the door open and close, Naruto walked out of his room shortly after, and greeted Sasuke.

"What's in the bag?"

"Something a fangirl gave to me. Here," Sasuke threw the bag to Naruto, the latter catching it with ease. Sasuke walked over to the kitchen, ready to get a glass of water, as Naruto sifted through the bag. A second laughter, Sasuke heard him laughing.

"What?" With his back to Naruto, he grabbed a glass and moved it over to the water filter.

"Your fangirl seems like my type!"

"Dumbass. Do you even know who it was?" Tipping the filter, Sasuke began to pour water into his cup.

"No, but she gave you a variety of instant noodles and — Sasuke you're spilling the water!"

Putting the filter down, Sasuke slowly turned around as the water that overflowed from the cup began to drip from the counter.

_Drip. Drip._

In one of Naruto's hand was the bag. And in the other hand, much to Sasuke's horror, happened to be a box of cup noodles.

_Drip. Drip. _

It took the Uchiha a second to realize what he had just done.

"…Sasuke?"

"Fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>an** something for fun tbh it's going to end up being just drabbles with a loose plot….centering around a rather egotistical sasuke. This one was a bit long just to get "introductions" out of the way — the next chapters will probably be shorter tbh. Also: It pleases me when Sasuke unknowingly makes an ass out of himself, haha! I'll probably update this quickly since this is honestly just for fun :') also! im back on ff! yay!


End file.
